Lo indecible
by Son Pau
Summary: "Él la estudió a la distancia con sus ojos claros y fijos. Historia lo supo; se reconocieron al instante. Se habían amado de maneras demasiado impúdicas como para negarlo." Cuando un vinculo es demasiado poderoso trasciende a todo, incluso a la muerte.- One shot para el intercambio navideño de la página Attack on Fanfics. Un regalo para Bella Scullw.


**DISCLAIMER:** SNK y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Ysayama

* * *

 _Con cariño para Bella Scullw_

 _¡Espero te guste!_

* * *

 **...**

 **Lo indecible**

 **...**

El dolor era agudo y difuso. No había forma de precisarlo en su cabeza, pues, en cuanto se concentraba en un punto doliente, de inmediato otro lugar de su cuerpo reclamaba por su atención.

Después de tantos días en aquellas condiciones había perdido el control del paso del tiempo. Sumido en impenetrable oscuridad, no tenía cómo saber si afuera era de día o de noche. Los sonidos eran constantes, pero no le daban pista alguna; botas marchando, el eco de órdenes en tajante tono militar, pesadas puertas al abrirse y cerrarse.

Las comidas eran siempre igual: un caldo lechoso e insípido, un vaso de agua y media hogaza de pan, pero tampoco podía saber si se trataba de un desayuno o una cena. Bien podrían haberle llevado tan poco apetecible plato en plena madrugada.

Tenía horas de sueño irregulares, interrumpidas cada tanto por distintos visitantes que acudían a él, ya sea para extraer muestras que metían en tubos de cristal, pesar y medir distintas partes de su cuerpo, o bien, para sonsacarle información en base a torturas y tratos inhumanos. Él no había dicho nada, ni una palabra, salvo por su nombre.

Así es como Porco Galliard, el portador del poderoso titán Mandíbulas, había pasado las últimas dos semanas, encerrado y con grilletes en manos y pies, en la profundidad de un húmedo calabozo subterráneo de Paradise.

Del día del ataque tenía imágenes vagas; sólo recordaba haber caído al vacío de manera repentina, profunda oscuridad en el trayecto, hasta ser recibido luego por manos y cadenas que lo sujetaron en el suelo. Lo último que recordaba haber visto antes de sentir un pinchazo en el cuello y perder el conocimiento, era la figura de Pieck retorciéndose para escapar de sus captores ¿Lo habría conseguido?

Aún aturdido por la duermevela en que estaba, abrió los ojos ya habituados a la tenue luz que se filtraba por las rendijas y difuminaba el contorno de las cosas a su alrededor, evidenciando el paso de las ratas de un lado a otro.

Se sintió terriblemente sediento, con la lengua áspera dentro de la boca. Pero, para su infortunio, el cuenco en donde mantenían agua para él había quedado totalmente fuera de su alcance desde la última visita de la excéntrica científica que lo veía a diario.

 _Es curioso,_ se dijo a sí mismo Galliard cuando la vio por primera vez, _los científicos en casa no suelen ir armados hasta los dientes como iba ella._

Trató de estirar la pierna lo más que pudo para atraer el cuenco, pero, después de tantos días con movilidad reducida, su cuerpo estaba torpe y respondía mal. Le pegó con demasiada fuerza y derramó el agua que quedaba en su interior.

— _Mierda_ — musitó entre dientes — _Malditos demonios_.

— _¡_ _Vaya! Cuando te escucho hablar así, casi puedo ver a Ymir maldiciendo ¡De verdad eres alguien desagradable!_

Se sobresaltó al escucharla ¿Dónde había estado escondida?

La figura, pequeña y frágil de la Reina de las murallas, se acercaba con pasos indiferentes. Con falsa soberbia en su mirada y ademán en apariencia impasible, se situó frente a él. Desde su diminuta altura lo observaba fijamente.

Desde el primer día en que despertó en aquella prisión, ella había estado ahí. Cada tanto, bajaba a las mazmorras a visitarlo. En un comienzo, lo hacía acompañando al grupo de científicos de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero, con el paso del tiempo, empezó a acudir en soledad.

Galliard recordaba perfectamente cada una de esas visitas. De hecho, lo ayudaban a permanecer de este lado de la cordura cuando se desesperaba, perdido en la nada de su silencioso cautiverio.

La primera vez que estuvieron frente a frente se reconocieron de inmediato, iluminados solo por la sutil luz de un candelabro.

Ella lo sabía, porque la división de inteligencia e información a cargo de Jean lo había incluido en su informe: _"El prisionero del calabozo trece es poseedor del poder de un titán cambiante. Hemos confirmado, gracias a las maniobras de espionaje de la tropa de avance, que se trata del poder del "titan Mandíbulas", denominado así por el enemigo. Se trata de Porco Galliard, miembro del grupo de guerreros eldianos de Mare, portador de ese poder gracias a haberlo obtenido de su predecesora, Ymir, perteneciente a la anterior tropa de reclutas…"._ Había releído el informe hasta cansarse.

Él supo de inmediato quien era, porque la había visto antes. La había visto cada día desde que heredó el poder titán _¡Claro que la había visto, rondando en su cabeza sin dejarlo en paz!_ Esa mujer acechaba en sus recuerdos, que no eran suyos realmente, morando en los rincones más impensables.

Él ya había visto sus ojos y conocía la expresión exigente con que lo observaba, pero también conocía otras muy distintas. Él la había visto antes, sin poder dilucidarla del todo, a través de una gama de emociones tan patentes que las podía sentir en sus propios sentidos. Al tenerla de pie, frente a él, Galliard podía adivinar con destreza el tacto de la piel de sus hombros, y con cuanta facilidad ella se sonrojaría si él se acercaba a su cuello, porque ya lo había hecho. A través de las memorias de Ymir, él había conocido a esa mujer, lo que volvía todo aún más desesperante.

Él tenía que ver la forma de resistir, de escapar, de reagruparse con los suyos, si los había todavía, y planificar un contrataque o una misión de rescate. Él debía concentrarse en no ceder ante las torturas, en no revelar un ápice de información. Tenía que mantener la calma y la serenidad para no enloquecer, no podía distraerse con nada.

Pero _¡maldita sea!_ ella seguía viniendo a revolver todo en su interior con esa mirada impaciente. Él no podía darle las respuestas que ella quería, y tampoco podía devolverle aquello que tanto anhelaba, y la Reina estaba consciente de ello ¿Qué era lo que quería de él, entonces?

— _¿Por qué sigues viniendo, si tanto me detestas?_ — le preguntó con cansancio y la garganta quemando por la sequedad. Siempre era lo mismo con ella, no lograba atisbar el porqué de sus motivos.

— _No podemos dejarte morir, lo sabes_ — respondió Historia mientras se acercaba a una repisa a unos metros de Galliard. Encendió un par de velas que estaban allí y llenó otro cuenco con agua.

— _Sí, pero hay soldados que se encargan de eso. No tienes por qué hacerlo._

— _Si no me equivoco, estás muriendo de sed, ¿no es así? La próxima ronda no vendrá si no hasta mañana, así que…_

— _¡_ _Te pregunto por qué vienes tú aquí! Este no es un lugar para una reina, ¿no crees?_ — la interrumpió sin delicadeza alguna.

Una emoción que hasta entonces no había visto en ella destelló en su mirada ¿Qué es lo que quería realmente? ¿Sería posible que estuviera allí a espaldas de su guardia?

— _Mis motivos son algo que no te interesa, Galliard_ — le respondió disimulando su inquietud, cuando llegó a su lado. Puso el cuenco a la altura de su boca y lo inclinó. Galliard bebió el contenido como un poseso, atragantándose y sin detenerse a respirar.

Cuando terminó de beber miró hacia arriba, a los ojos enormes con que Historia lo interrogaba. Entre jadeos, solo pudo pronunciar una cosa.

— _Más_ — exigió.

Había algo en la forma en que ella lo observaba, una compasión imprecisa, que lo obligó a recular.

— _Más, por favor._

Se sentía afiebrado por la sed, consumiéndose en vida. El frescor del agua que ella le ofrecía era reconfortante, casi divino. Bebió por segunda vez sin detenerse, aunque esta vez de forma más pausada. Al terminar, necesitó un segundo para recomponerse.

Cuando levantó la vista, la figura real seguía frente a él, ataviada en un traje sencillo de larga pollera que se arrastraba por la inmundicia del suelo y el cabello recogido con solemnidad. Esa imagen se entremezcló con otra, la de una joven de uniforme, espadas y cabello revuelto que se formaba a su lado.

 _No, esas memorias no eran suyas._

— _¿_ _Qué va a pasar conmigo?_

— _Lo correcto es agradecer_ — Historia evitó reír ante su gesto petulante. No lograba entender la ironía de que fuera tan parecido a Ymir, tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas. Sin embargo, de ser así ¿por qué seguía visitándolo?

— _Se ha decidido que usaremos el suero titán. Ya sabemos cómo hacerlo, lo hemos visto funcionar_.

— _Bertholdt…_ — murmuró Galliard.

— _Sí._

— _¿_ _Lo viste antes de morir?_

— _No, no estuve en la batalla. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando se convirtió frente a nosotros, junto a Reiner… cuando supimos la verdad._

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Había llegado a confiar realmente en Reiner.

— _Antes de eso,_ — prosiguió ensimismada — _fuimos compañeros en el Cuerpo de Reclutamiento. Allí nos entrenaban para convertirnos en soldados. Ellos fueron de los mejores de la generación. Eran increíbles. Bertholdt siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás, aunque no hablaba mucho. Reiner, en cambio, era el mejor de todos, como un hermano mayor o un líder._

Galliard se quedó en silencio unos segundos, rememorando sus propias visiones de ambos, antes de soltar una risa apagada.

— _¿_ _Reiner fue bueno en algo? Eso si es extraño, en casa siempre fue un inútil. Salía último en todas las pruebas, jamás destacó en nada._

Había una tristeza profunda en la mirada de Historia que Galliard quiso disipar. La situación era tan bizarra, era tan surreal el que estuvieran teniendo aquella conversación en ese lugar, en esas circunstancias, pero, al mismo tiempo, todo parecía tan natural.

Historia atrajo hacia ella un pequeño banco de madera que estaba cerca de la pared y se sentó frente a él, con el candelabro encendido como única fuente de luz entre ambos.

— _Supongo que el nivel de los soldados de aquí no es el mismo de los nuestros. Si Reiner lograba destacar, imagino que no han de ser muy fuertes, ¿no? Tal vez deberían revisar sus protocolos de entrenamiento ¿Que no hay una reina o algo así que deba vigilar esas cosas?_ — preguntó con tono socarrón.

Historia sonrió pese a todo.

— _Esos soldados que no son muy fuertes son los mismos que te capturaron._

Galliard no tenía cómo rebatir aquello.

— _De alguna manera, todos queríamos ser como Reiner. Todos queríamos ser valientes_ _—_ prosiguió ella con nostalgia por los viejos días.

El silencio se apoderó de lugar.

— _Apuesto lo que quieras a que siempre estaban juntos, él y Bertholdt_.

La risa de Historia solo confirmó su apuesta.

— _En casa era igual. Braun siempre andaba pegado a los talones de Bertholdt. Siempre fue cobarde, y nadie se metía con Bertholdt, así que terminaron siendo amigos, supongo_.

— _¿Ustedes también lo eran? ¿Amigos?_

— _No_ — respondió Galliard tajante, negando con la cabeza — _Nunca fuimos cercanos. En especial con Reiner_ — no quiso hablar de las culpas que le reprochaba, aunque fue inevitable traer a Marcel a su memoria — _Pero_ _Bertholdt conversaba bastante con Marcel. Supongo que eran parecidos en algo; si bien era callado y tranquilo, a diferencia de Marcel que era un líder natural, ambos compartían un aire de saber siempre qué hacer que nos apaciguaba a todos._

— _Imagino que extrañas a tu hermano_ — él le había hablado de Marcel hace unos días, con un tono evocador del que, hasta entonces, no lo creía capaz — _Yo también tuve una hermana hace mucho tiempo. Me pregunto, cómo actuaría ella en estos momentos._

Galliard esperó a que ella prosiguiera con su relato, pero sus ojos se habían entristecido. Era curioso, no sabía si era capaz de leer tan bien en las emociones efímeras que pasaban por la mirada de la Reina gracias a que se había acostumbrado a recibirla a diario en su prisión, o eran los recuerdos de Ymir los que le soplaban al oído qué significaba cada nota distintiva en sus ojos. Como sea, creyó que no debía ahondar en ese tema.

— _Cuando regresó con nosotros, Reiner se comportaba distinto, como un hermano mayor, sobre todo con los reclutas más jóvenes. Se parecía un poco a Marcel._

Historia lo miró con curiosidad. Él no solía hablar de cosas tan personales a menudo, y su hermano parecía ser un tema especialmente vedado a la curiosidad ajena.

— _Nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de golpearlo_ — susurró él en un gracioso tono confidente que la hizo reír. Recordó cómo Ymir mencionaba lo mismo con frecuencia al referirse a Reiner cada vez que ella misma lo elogiaba por algo.

La risa desencadenó recuerdos. Los recuerdos decantaron en tristeza.

— _¿P_ _or qué?_ — le preguntó con tono abatido y con sus enormes ojos claros dolidos — _¿Por qué todo esto?_

Galliard supo, entonces, que no sólo preguntaba por él y por los demás guerreros, ni si quiera por Mare. Preguntaba también por Ymir y sus razones.

Se estremeció, inquieto.

— _No lo entenderías_ — respondió finalmente, desviando la mirada de la suya exigente — _Eres una niña que creció segura dentro de estos muros. No sabes lo que es el miedo a la extinción; la aniquilación permanente, siempre al acecho._

Eso le dolió ¿Acaso no sabía él todo lo que su gente les había provocado a los suyos? ¿A ella? Eran prisioneros, cautivos en una jaula.

— _¡Claro que lo sé! ¡No tienes idea cuánto!_ — se puso de pie con tanta brusquedad, que el banquito terminó en el suelo a su espalda — _No quieras venir a hablarme a mí de lo que es vivir bajo amenaza ¡Tú menos que nadie!_

La mirada fría e hiriente que le dirigió a Galliard le atravesó el pecho.

Historia simplemente le dio la espalda para salir molesta de la celda, recriminándose a sí misma el haber bajado allí nuevamente, el seguir visitando a ese extraño, al enemigo. Se reprochó, sobre todo, por seguir buscando a Ymir en su mirada.

Galliard suspiró, cansado, preguntándose si ella volvería.

— _No eres la única que ha tenido que vivir entre muros_ — susurró antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras su paso.

Pese a escuchar sus palabras, Historia no se volteó a verlo y salió de allí jurándose a sí misma que no volvería a bajar.

.

* * *

Insoportable e ineludible. La risa de Historia le destruía la conciencia, se abría paso hasta acariciar con su tono de pajarillo su propio corazón y el de Ymir. Su ser parecía responder automáticamente al sonido, perdiéndose entre los agudos y altos.

Como siempre hasta entonces, ella había vuelto.

Esa noche, se aventuró a preguntar una vez más por el destino de Pieck, con quien había sido capturado. Ella negó con la cabeza, no podía revelar nada. Eran órdenes de la comandancia.

Así, insistiendo en su afán, Galliard termino hablando de más.

— _Es la tercera vez que me preguntas lo mismo ¿Ella es especial?_ —inquirió Historia intrigada y con un visceral estremecimiento cuyo origen no logró determinar, mucho menos, la ansiedad que la embargó. De alguna manera había algo de pertenencia en sus emociones; se trataba de _su prisionero._

Galliard suspiró, dejando escapar un poco de nostalgia en su inquebrantable máscara de indiferencia.

— _Pieck es mi amiga. Siempre hemos estado juntos; nos asignaban juntos en combate, en los entrenamientos. A veces sólo pasábamos el rato cuando teníamos días libres_ — No pudo evitar la añoranza en su voz ¿seguiría viva ella? ¿Y sus padres? — _A veces, me esperaba en los rincones para sorprenderme y asustarme. Es condenadamente sigilosa_ —terminó con una risotada rememorando las jugarretas que Pieck no dejaba de gastarle, aun siendo adulta.

Historia no pudo evitar sonreírle.

— _Se nota que la quieres_ — la culpa hizo mella en su espíritu. _No hay por qué sentir culpa_ , se repitió, pues ella no era la villana en la habitación — _Lamento no poder decirte nada al respecto._

Estaba sinceramente acongojada y, por alguna razón, él creyó en sus palabras.

— _Está bien, supongo_ — quiso apaciguarla _¿Por qué? ¿Qué consideración merece quien te mantiene prisionero?_ _—_ _Quiero decir, entiendo tu posición._

El silencio que se instaló entre ellos le provocó un escalofrío; la voz de Historia era lo único que llenaba las horas en la subterránea oscuridad, no quería dejar de oírla.

— _Su_ _pongo que es bueno un descanso de sus bromas_ —aventuró ignorando por completo el sinsentido de lo que decía. Todo se volvía demasiado extraño con ella, era como si el tiempo se detuviera, concediéndoles ese espacio en que _amigo_ y _enemigo_ se entremezclaban a un ritmo indeterminado — _Es bueno que, para variar, no salte a decirme "¡Hola, Pokko!" por todas partes_ — le dijo remedando la voz dulce de Pieck, tratando de retomar la conversación. Sin embargo, la falta de cuidado en sus palabras fue un paso en falso.

— _¿Pokko?_

Galliard se lamentó enseguida cuando ese maldito apodo salió de su boca, a la par que la risa se iba a poderando de los rasgos de Historia. Era inevitable al hablar con ella, contarle cosas, intercambiar ideas. A veces, era ella quien quería hablar durante horas, de todo y de nada. _Es tu enemiga_ , debía repetirse con frecuencia.

— _¡D_ _eja de reírte!_ — exigió con el ceño fruncido, avergonzado.

Curiosa situación era aquella en que el prisionero exigía al captor, pero entre ellos los límites se difuminaban cada vez más en sus conversaciones nocturnas.

.

* * *

Era irrefrenable la necesidad de escucharla, de ser escuchado. Galliard, en medio de su cautiverio, se había aferrado a las visitas de la Reina como un punto de luz y cordura para mantenerse atado a este mundo. Y ella, por su parte, había adoptado tal costumbre como un acto de redención y como una forma de decirse a sí misma que no era como ellos, que no había tal crueldad en sus acciones.

Pero era una mentira, vulgar y poco elaborada. Eran tan falsas las excusas que ambos erigían en sus conciencias para explicar el por qué estaban frente a frente cada noche, que bastaba un soplo mínimo de sinceridad para que se derrumbaran a sus pies.

Pero fingían, eludían la verdad contorneándose en ese falso espacio de normalidad, como si la visita de ella no fuese clandestina; como si él no fuese un prisionero encadenado a la pared.

Eludían hablar de los demás, de los suyos, de los que estaban y los que habían perecido. No quería preguntar, porque tampoco querían ceder en su información; era el último bastión que les quedaba. Sin embargo, se las arreglaban para llenar el vacío con impensados intercambios. Historias, recuerdos, preguntas. Las palabras se les iban de las manos cada día con mayor facilidad, y las horas se les estiraban en la conversación. Oscuras ojeras comenzaban a mellar la belleza sobrehumana de la Reina, mientras los pies se le ponían helados cada madrugada en la humedad de la celda.

Galliard la esperaba, aunque se negase a querer hacerlo. Seguía culpando a Ymir, la predecesora responsable de tan extraño vínculo. La hacía culpable por ese anhelo de querer verla. Galliard acusaba a Ymir por extrañar a Historia cuando se veía obligada a ausentarse de sus encuentros prohibidos.

Había conocido a la Reina y vislumbrado a la mujer detrás de su porte. Las confidencias y preguntas de ella se entremezclaban con la intimidad de los recuerdos que esa otra mujer le había heredado. Las antiguas memorias se unían con las nuevas, con las que le pertenecían solo a él, para desdibujar los contornos de esa mujer de mirada brillante, que a veces parecía más niña de lo que era, y otras veces parecía tener un alma demasiado antigua.

En el otro lado de la vereda, la ansiedad de ella había comenzado a delatar sus propias emociones. Poco más de un mes había pasado ya desde la primera vez que empujó la puerta del calabozo, con las manos temblorosas, para ver en los ojos de quien le había arrebatado a Ymir.

¿Era ella quien, desde algún lugar impreciso del más allá, seguía buscándola? ¿Era Ymir quien la empujaba a ir a su encuentro, a través de la voz de ese otro ser, de ese muchacho extraño de gesto siempre grave?

Sonrió al caer en cuenta del parecido que era el sentido del humor de ambos, con ese punto negro y cruel que no respondía a límites de cortesía.

 _Eres cruel Ymir_ , pensaba Historia, mientras se encaminaba una vez más escaleras abajo, guardias ciegos y sordos a su paso. _Eres cruel, Ymir, porque me hablas a través de sus gestos ¿Es eso posible, que estés en su interior? ¿O es simple y perversa coincidencia?_

Ya sea por tortuosa necesidad, o inexorable vacío, ella seguía acudiendo cada noche.

Era esa imperiosa sensación de electricidad la que la llevaba ahora mismo a recorrer los pasillos del subterráneo del castillo. Uno a uno, sus pasos eran silenciados por la sonoridad de caverna desnuda de los laberínticos corredores.

Solitaria, alumbrando su camino con la llama danzante de una vela, Historia comenzó el descenso de los incontables escalones.

Una noche más en vela, una noche más sentada frente a Galliard. Una noche más sacando a la luz sus cicatrices, estudiando sus formas y contornos, una noche más hablando de Ymir y de tiempos pasados. Una noche más de resolver acertijos sin nombre, pues no sabía cómo bautizar aquella inquietud, aquella necesidad.

Desde el primer momento lo sintió. Se hizo presente desde su primer encuentro, en el instante en que miró con profundidad en los ojos del prisionero, rodeada de otras personas.

Con Ymir había conocido los misterios del amor físico. Sólo con ella supo de sensaciones desconocidas. De la mano de Ymir, descendió a lo más primitivo de la humanidad, para alzarse luego hasta lo más alto.

Con ella aprendió de su propio cuerpo y también de los secretos del cuerpo ajeno. Con ella habló en palabras duras, desprendiéndose de su vergüenza. Ymir le habló de sexo y amor, con ella la pasión no alcanzaba límites.

Aún en medio del ritmo imparable de la guerra, Ymir sabía dónde, cómo y cuándo tocarla para que ella se derritiera en su interior. Tal intimidad parecía imposible en medio del mundo en que vivían, pero, por lo mismo, lo volvía todo más intenso y real.

Desde su partida, desde su carta perentoria de adiós, Historia creyó apagarse esa sensación en su interior, sin importar el consuelo que buscase, o a quien invocara a su lado. Había muerto en su interior esa parte de sí misma, se había ido con Ymir. La Historia sensual, sexual y secreta, se desplomó bajo el peso de las confabulaciones e intrigas, relegada junto con su tristeza y su rabia al rincón de los desplazados, postergada para siempre, quizás.

Al menos, hasta la primera tarde en que, junto con su guardia personal, acudió a él. Fue como un llamado, instintivo y abrumador.

Por un instante algo se agitó en su interior, renaciendo, despertando. Ante ella, la figura de Ymir, encadenada al suelo le sonrió con ironía. Un parpadeo después, sus rasgos afilados y sus ojos oscuros se esfumaron, cediendo el lugar a otro; a Galliard.

Él la estudió a la distancia con sus ojos claros y fijos. Historia lo supo: se reconocieron al instante. Se habían amado de maneras demasiado impúdicas como para negarlo.

Entonces, ella regresó. La que había sido en la intimidad, la que deseaba y quería, la que había sido relegada, culpable de sus propios placeres. Ella regresó.

 _Tenía que verlo otra vez_ , pensó ese día _. Tenía que interrogarlo y saber más de sus enemigos. Era una oportunidad única para su gente_ , quiso convencerse.

Ya era tarde; se habían conectado a través de un vínculo que iba más allá del entendimiento de cualquiera de los tres, porque sí; en esa habitación oscura eran siempre tres los presentes.

 _¡Con cuánto ímpetu se engañó esos primeros días!_

 _._

* * *

Todo se volvía incierto. Había decisiones que tomar, estrategias que definir. En la mitad del discurso de Hanji, Historia despegó a un lugar muy lejano. Se preguntaba constantemente quiénes eran los buenos y los malos del juego, qué sería lo correcto realmente; con cuántas vidas humanas, de este y del otro bando, se apaciguaría el fuego incesante de la guerra.

La mirada ausente de la Reina, presidiendo el consejo general de esa tarde, no escapó al instinto agudo de la comandante de la Legión.

Tras la reverencia de rigor de todos los presentes antes de abandonar el salón, Hanji llamó la atención de Historia con un gesto de cabeza. La Reina asintió con suavidad para no dejar caer la corona sobre su cabeza.

 _A veces, el peso de esa corona era abrumador._

— _Historia_ — reclamó su atención Hanji una vez que estuvieron a solas.

Curiosa era esta Reina, gloriosa en su majestad, pero que, en la intimidad de los cercanos, no era sino una más de ellos, una niña que fue un soldado. Ningún otro miembro de la realeza había tenido antes las manos manchadas de sangre en batalla, ningún otro había combatido en el exterior, ni conocido la pobreza deshumanizante. Ella era la Reina que había sido un soldado como cualquier otro de los simples mortales que entregan sus vidas por la humanidad. Y Hanji había cuidado de ella entonces. Ese era un sentimiento que no había cambiado.

— _Historia_ — volvió a llamarla al notar que la Reina evadía su mirada. Se sentó a su lado en la gran mesa de reuniones _—_ _Tienes que tomar una decisión._

Ella lo sabía, y no había nada que quisiera menos que tener que responder.

— _Los progresos con la experimentación del suero de titán ya han dado sus frutos_ — comentó Hanji con tono profesional — _Me parece que ya estamos listos para poner en práctica el plan original. Los candidatos ya han cumplido todas las etapas de…_

— ¿ _No es acaso lo mismo que hacen ellos, Hanji?_ — la interrumpió abruptamente con la voz angustiada — _Vamos a caer en lo mismo; convertir hombres en armas… ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Cuántas generaciones habrán de niños criados para morir como si fueran juguetes?_

El más pesado de los silencios hundió a las dos mujeres en sus asientos. La nueva división de inteligencia y tecnología, gracias al legado de Grisha Jeager, y la operación a gran escala directamente en Liberio que la Legión había llevado a cabo con éxito, había logrado desarrollar un elemento clave: el suero capaz de convertir a los hombres en titanes; Titanes, capaces de adquirir el poder de los cambiantes, particularmente, del huésped que tenían bajo sus pies en ese mismo momento. Y ahora, había llegado el momento de hacer las pruebas finales.

Hanji soltó un largo y sentido suspiro.

— _Durante años combatí contra los titanes sin inteligencia, Historia. No sé a cuántos habré matado_ — le dijo, esta vez de forma más íntima, inclinándose hacia ella — _pero es cierto que llegué a querer a esas bestias. Para saber cómo derrotarlos, aprendí a amarlos de verdad. Vi morir a muchos amigos, hermanos, por causa de ellos. Incluso, al hombre más grande que la humanidad ha conocido, y aun así… yo no pude odiarlos._

Historia la miraba en silencio, con el rostro acongojado, como una niña pillada en falta. Tal vez fuera sólo parte de su paranoia, pero empezó a temer que sus visitas nocturnas no fueran tan secretas como ella pensaba.

 _Imposible_ , se tranquilizó. Hanji era la mujer más inteligente de mundo, sí, pero no era una adivina, y ella se había encargado muy bien de cubrir sus pasos.

— _La cosa es, Majestad,_ — le dijo en tono cariñoso — _que el corazón humano es misterioso e incomprensible. Nadie es héroe ni villano de forma absoluta y, aunque parezca imposible, se puede llegar a querer al enemigo._

Historia estaba muda, con un escalofrío sacudiéndola con fuerza.

— _Pero,_ — continuó Hanji — _la clave es saber dilucidar entre lo que es más importante. Y yo creo que tienes la fortaleza suficiente para hacerlo, Historia. Esperaré por tu decisión unos días más._

Si Hanji lo sabía todo o no, Historia no tenía cómo confirmarlo sin exponerse al mismo tiempo, pero sus palabras, aunque dulces, le sonaron a amenaza. Por primera vez, pudo ponerle nombre a una de las emociones relacionadas con Galliard: miedo.

.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba demasiado oscuro. Se sintió perdida sin poder ubicarse, así que se quedó acostada en silencio, mirando a la nada, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

 _Estoy en mi cama, en mi habitación. Todo fue un sueño._

Hace meses que no le pasaba algo como aquello. A veces tenía recuerdos y se despertaban en ella memorias pasadas, tan vívidas, que llegaban a asustarla. A veces, repudiaba esa capacidad de recordar con tanto detalle.

Sólo a veces, pues había ocasiones, como esa noche, en que los sueños tomaban otro cariz. En oportunidades que ya se habían vuelto lejanas, soñaba con Ymir y con los días que pasaron juntas.

En otras, más distantes aún, soñaba con las noches que había pasado a su lado.

Era entonces cuando agradecía el detalle que su memoria era capaz de concebir entre las dimensiones de lo onírico. Allí, el tacto se hacía aún más sensible, las miradas más intensas y los roces mucho más cálidos.

En el sexo, Ymir, como en todo ámbito, era apasionada, era burlona, no sabía de límites. Lo quería todo y todo lo tomaba. Conquistaba y hacía suyas las sensaciones. Experimentaba con Historia sus más descabelladas ocurrencias. Llenaba las caricias de un aire tan erótico que era imposible resistirse. La moldeaba a su gusto, la podía y la quemaba con caricias demasiado íntimas, demasiado secretas. Historia se ahogaba bajo ella, se dejaba hacer.

El eco de sus propios gemidos se le devolvía como rítmico recordatorio de la pura sensualidad que alcanzó junto a ella, de esa que nadie sabía, que nadie conocería.

Ymir incendiaba todo, cada rincón, cada recoveco.

En su sueño revivió uno de esos encuentros. Fue en el entrenamiento de supervivencia extrema en las montañas nevadas cuando, después de creerla desaparecida, se reencontraron bajo el halo de misterio que siempre las rodeaba, cada una arrastrando sus secretos. Historia se había molestado, Ymir no lo tomaba en serio y reía frente a los demás.

Pero, cuando todas las voces y luces se habían apagado, Ymir se introdujo bruscamente en su cama, buscando el consuelo en ella.

— _Kristha… Déjate ir_ _—_ le susurró, suplicante, en voz baja.

El estremecimiento que la invadió y todo lo que siguió esa noche, lo tenía grabado a fuego. En el mayor de los silencios posibles, se abandonó completamente a Ymir, con la más absoluta de las entregas. En su sueño, no debía cuidarse de gemir demasiado alto, no había compañeras de habitación que pudiesen despertar y sorprenderlas.

En su sueño, podía gritar su nombre, abrazarla y morir junto a ella.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre Ymir, desnuda y totalmente perdida en su propio delirio, cerró los ojos para abrazarla con fuerza. Cuando se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, quedó helada. Ya no eran ojos oscuros los que la miraban, ni sus manos las que se aferraban a su espalda.

Frente a ella, los ojos de Galliard la devoraron, la consumieron en su propio fuego. Desde las sombras, le sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

— _Historia… Déjate ir_ — susurró con voz grave en el mismo tono de urgencia que sacudía el cuerpo de ella.

Entonces, se dejó llevar.

Despertó aun agitada, con las imágenes refulgiendo claras detrás de sus párpados y su cuerpo reclamando por sus propios anhelos.

Confusa y excitada, la Reina quiso llorar, abriendo una puerta cerrada de golpe, con tan solo un murmullo esa noche.

— _Galliard._

 _._

* * *

 _Para ya_ , le ordenó a su propio corazón que latía desenfrenado. Rebelde, él solo le contesto latiendo con más fuerza. Casi podía adivinar la carrera fugaz de la sangre por sus venas, el pulso que se marcaba en su cuello y el pitido agudo de sus oídos.

 _Cálmate_ , se instó a sí misma con un suspiro hondo _. Es solo otra noche más._

Mentira. Sabía muy bien por qué estaba temblando apoyada en esa puerta que tan bien había llegado a conocer.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel sueño terrible y lujurioso que la había sacado de sus cabales. Tres días enteros reteniendo imágenes y sensaciones al estar despierta, y reviviendo las escenas al cerrar los ojos.

Había decido no volver a bajar.

Soñar con Ymir no le resultaba extraño, después de todo, habían sido compañeras en todo sentido posible, pero ver a Galliard en su lugar, entre sus ensoñaciones, era algo diferente.

Era injusto que él se apoderara de ella de tal manera. Era brusco y brutal, la estremecía con poco cuidado, la aplastaba y seducía con una voluntad irresistible.

¡Y ni si quiera era real!

— _Ojalá lo fuera…_ _—_ murmuró contra la madera añosa de la puerta.

Tres días de locura y ansiedad en que se debatía internamente, consternada de hasta dónde podía jugar con los límites de su moralidad.

" _Prométeme que desde ahora en adelante vivirás para ti misma"_ , le había dicho Ymir.

¿Hasta dónde llegaba esa cláusula entre ellas? ¿Cuál era la real dimensión de esa promesa?

Vivir solo para ella, no podía significar otra cosa si no obedecer a sus deseos, a sus necesidades y caprichos.

Era la Reina, y si quería esto, sólo tenía que tomarlo ¿no?

Sonrió ante la audacia de sus ideas. Sí, era la Reina, pero, hasta cierto punto, lo era por los demás. Ya no solo eran sus amigos y compañeros de la Legión. De pronto, era todo el pueblo dentro de las murallas, era cada hombre, mujer y niño, a quienes debía su entrega.

Ceder a sus más profundos deseos, ¿era traicionar a todos los demás?

 _No,_ se dijo con convicción.

 _Pero, si era Galliard quien la movía hacia el terreno de los indecible, ¿seguía sin ser traición?_ Ahí era donde la confianza vacilaba.

Finalmente, y tras equilibrar todo en la balanza de sus pesadas responsabilidades, decidió que lo mejor era no volver a él, entregarlo a las manos de Hanji y a la experimentación con el suero.

Sí, era lo indicado.

 _¿Lo indicado para quién?_ Se preguntó con rebeldía aún sin atreverse a empujar la pesada puerta. ¿Cuántas veces antes acalló su propio nombre e identidad? Lo hizo tantas veces, que creyó perderse a sí misma bajo la dulzura de Krista.

Y no es que ella fuera una mala persona, pero no quería ser Krista, quería ser Historia.

E Historia sentía con pasión, era tajante y perentoria.

Ya nadie le negaría su propia naturaleza.

Esa misma tarde despachó el mensaje con el sello real dirigido a Hanji, posponiendo la decisión de usar a Galliard hasta nuevo aviso. _"Y esa es mi última palabra sobre el tema_ ", añadió subrayando la oración antes de firmar.

Ella era Historia y tendría lo que quería, al menos por una vez. Y lo que quería ahora, era que Galliard siguiese allí. No podía precisar el cómo ni el por qué, pero lo quería ahí, al alcance de su mano, al toque de su voz.

Apretó con fuerza la llave oxidada que tenía entre las manos y se decidió a entrar, empujada por un anhelo atroz.

Él no se percató de su llegada, pues estaba perdido en un sueño demasiado profundo.

No sabía exactamente hace cuánto tiempo, pero Historia había dejado de ir, y eso lo inquietaba. Ella era la única conexión normal que tenía con el exterior y eso ya era decir mucho considerando que cada vez que se encontraban él estaba siempre atado. Los guardias no le dirigían la palabra más que para instrucciones precisas: " _Bebe. Come. Tienes cinco minutos para ir al baño"_. Con los científicos no podía intercambiar nada, pues todo podían usarlo en su contra.

Historia era la única que, curiosamente, lo trataba como un humano allí dentro.

Era tan extraña la forma en que se relacionaban, tan indefinible, sin sentido. Se convencía a sí mismo de que la necesitaba allí para no enloquecer de soledad en ese calabozo mugriento, pero la verdad era que se desesperaba con su ausencia a un nivel más hondo, más carnal. Se retorcía dentro de lo poco que podía moverse, contando los minutos en que ella no aparecía.

Se sentía ansioso y expectante como nunca desde los primeros días de encierro. Cientos de posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza, miles de situaciones distintas y todas terminaban con un regusto amargo al no estar ella a su lado.

Culpó a Ymir, esa extraña y maldita mujer, por este sentimiento de necesidad. Era ella quien reclamaba la presencia de Historia a su lado, quiso autoconvencerse. Era ella y no él, quien la necesitaba, quien la deseaba de forma enfermiza

Eran las imágenes que Ymir guardaba de ella las que veía antes de caer dormido, no eran sus propios anhelos.

 _Pero_ , pensó adormilado Galliard, _si fuese tan solo una vez…_

 _Una vez y nada más,_ se juró Historia con decisión, mientras empujaba la puerta de madera.

.

* * *

Su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, en una parsimonia que su propio corazón agitado envidió. Una vez más, de pie frente a él, la Reina observaba entre las sombras la difusa figura de su prisionero.

Se debatía aún, impulsada por la repentina locura que no la había abandonado los últimos días, y refrenada por las ataduras de sus deberes como cabeza de su gente.

 _¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, Ymir?_ Sonrió, sabiendo muy bien cuál sería la respuesta de su compañera. Se envalentonó a dar el paso que le faltaba.

En total sigilo se agachó frente a Galliard y lo sacudió tomándolo de un hombro. Antes de que él, somnoliento todavía, pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, le cubrió la boca con la mano. Galliard abrió unos ojos enormes de sorpresa, hasta que la reconoció por fin en medio de la oscuridad, y entonces la sorpresa dio lugar a la incredulidad.

Sin sacar la mano de su rostro todavía, Historia le indicó con un gesto que guardase silencio mientras lo hundía bajo el peso de una intensa mirada. Dudando aún si había despertado del todo, Galliard asintió.

— _¿Puedo confiar en ti?_ _—_ inquirió la reina en voz baja, aunque, en el fondo, tenía la impresión de que la respuesta de él poco cambiaría sus planes.

Retiró la mano que apresaba su boca, pero se mantuvo a la misma mínima distancia de su rostro, a pocos centímetros de tocar su frente con la propia. Galliard lo supo entonces; no importaba qué es lo que le pediría es mujer, él obedecería. Había algo en esa cercanía, en el aire terrible que los separaba, que deformaba todos los contornos de la realidad y lo empujaban a su encuentro. Era una fuerza irrefrenable. Irresistible.

Ella se mantenía inamovible en su lugar y, aunque estática, había una fuerza que la rodeaba similar a un estallido. Aunque quieta, se sentía en movimiento, como corriendo una carrera, ansiosa por el premio al final.

Pese a sus cadenas, Galliard parecía aplastarla. Era justo lo que había estado esperando, la sensación que tanto ansiaba y extrañaba. Una fuerza familiar que se le opusiera y la embriagara. Galliard era lo que ella deseó durante tanto tiempo.

Lo besó. Se acercó con un nudo de pura emoción en la garganta y respiró el aroma que deprendía su piel. Sangre seca, óxido y tierra, pero era cálido. Excitante y embriagador. Con más urgencia en cada segundo, Historia continuó besándolo como si de ello dependiese su vida, o al menos su cordura. Tomó su rostro de rasgos duros entre sus manos. Necesitaba sentirlo más y más cerca.

Galliard se removió inquieto, con la respiración agitada. Casi podía palpar el pulso de la Reina, gritando con todo su cuerpo. Ambos, él y la mujer que alguna vez vivó en este mundo, despertaron al llamado del tacto suave de Historia. La volubilidad de esos labios tiernos sobre los propios, ásperos y resecos disparó el más peligroso de los instintos humanos; el de la pasión incontenible.

Le dolían las manos por sentir más de esa piel, casi traslúcida de ella.

— _Suéltame_ _—_ le imploró entre respiraciones agitadas.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos intensos y brillantes, en donde una ínfima parte de lucidez clamaba aun pidiendo sensatez: _es el enemigo, es un prisionero._

— _Por favor, suéltame_ _—_ insistió él una vez más, con tal desgarro en su voz ronca, atravesada por la lascivia, que ella sólo pudo creerle, pues era el eco de su propio ser _— No voy a huir, pero, por favor, desencadéname, Historia._

 _Desencadéname, Historia…_ había algo tan impúdico en esas palabras, y un ruego tan urgente a la vez, que fue sencillamente imposible resistirse.

De entre los pliegues del abrigo oscuro que llevaba esa noche, Historia extrajo la llave que le había solicitado al guardia que cubría los turnos nocturnos de vigilancia y que, en esos momentos, iba por su segundo trago en una taberna con el bolsillo lleno de monedas, cortesía de la Reina.

Se detuvo a ver en sus ojos un último segundo antes de perder la cabeza y decidió creerle. Una a una liberó sus manos de los grilletes que lo encadenaban al piso y se levantó, retrocediendo unos pasos hasta pegarse a la puerta. Desde allí, habituada ya a las sombras, podía distinguir la figura que, levantándose, acariciaba sus muñecas, en donde marcas enrojecidas se dibujaban sobre su piel. Con paso tambaleante, Galliard iba a su encuentro.

Sólo entonces, Historia tuvo miedo. Se imaginó aplastada bajo el inmenso titán en que él podía convertirse hasta hacerla añicos. Imaginó a la guardia real hecha pedazos y a los residentes de las zonas cercanas devorados por el malvado monstruo que se alejaría trepando los muros. Con cada paso que lo acercaba a ella, un nuevo temblor y el peso de su error la acorralaban en su torpeza.

Cuando la alcanzó al fin, confirmó sus temores, pues la encerró entre sus brazos y el frío muro de piedra desnuda.

Se paró frente a ella. Era más alto, un par de cabezas al menos, aunque no tanto como Ymir, y la miró en silencio.

Huir y correr lejos. Tomarla de rehén y alejarse hacia el norte, allí las defensas eran más permeables. Eso debía hacer. Alejarse de sus captores, buscar a Zeke. Volver a Mare.

Pero era imposible. Estaba atado, subyugado bajo el peso de los ojos enormes de ella. Se veía de pronto asustada y diminuta. El intercambio de papeles en que se habían encontrado cada vez que habían estado uno frente al otro encendía en él ideas tan terribles como sensuales. Él la había visto ya, perdida en la más insondable de las lujurias y ese había sido su consuelo, pero no eran sus manos las que la perdían. Ya no quería sentirla más a través de los recuerdos de Ymir. Dibujó el contorno de sus labios con su dedo índice y se estremeció cuando ella cerró los ojos. Quería tocarla así, con suavidad, pero también quería destrozarla. La deseaba tanto, que hasta quería hacerle daño. Todo era demasiado confuso.

La besó con tal intensidad, que ella creyó desvanecerse sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Era eso lo que tanto quería, lo que necesitaba. Era ese beso apasionado, sin delicadeza alguna, urgente y brutal, contra la roca fría. Era morder y dejarse aplastar. Era recordar a Ymir y olvidarla en caricias nuevas, bajo otro nombre.

Al borde de no poder respirar, él se alejó jadeante un paso de ella, sin liberarla de la prisión de sus brazos, y hundió su nariz en la suavidad de su cabello. Ella se aferró con más fuerza aún a su camisa hecha jirones y lo atrajo hasta perderse en su pecho.

Él no huiría. Ella no se arrepentiría.

Impávidos ante el frío del calabozo que reptaba por sus pies siguieron incorruptibles en su afán de hacerse con la piel del otro. Conocerse y reconocerse era imperioso y apremiante. Con más fuerza, más intensamente, sin tregua alguna.

Sin espacio ya para raciocinio alguno, Historia lo alejó y en muda orden lo sacó de la habitación que, hasta entonces, había contenido todo lo que entre ellos diezmaba a lo que era correcto.

Sigilosa como un muerto, lo arrastró por escalones y pasadizos, pegados a los muros, sintiendo su mano grande y cálida en torno a la suya, pequeña y nerviosa. Sin oposición, Galliard se dejó conducir, olvidando en el calabozo subterráneo su nombre y origen, movido sólo por el recuerdo de la respiración agitada de ella entre sus brazos. Tenía que tenerla más, tenía que tenerla siempre.

Las dependencias reales lucían abandonadas y desiertas en cercanías de la habitación de la Reina, quien, como parte del delirio indecible, había comprado el silencio de sus guardias, cadetes jóvenes de la Policía Militar demasiado soberbios de su grandeza como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría bajo sus narices.

Así, con el camino despejado, Historia cerró la puerta de su habitación recostándose sobre ella. Silencioso, Galliard la esperaba. Él era más fuerte y ella frágil. Él podía recuperarse de sus heridas y ella moriría desangrada con tan solo uno de sus monstruosos zarpazos. Sin embargo, en aquella habitación, austera pese a todo, él era el súbdito obediente. Era quien cumpliría la orden que le diese esa mujer siempre que a cambio pudiese tocarla una vez más. Era suyo.

Historia se acercó nuevamente, desprendiéndose de su pesado abrigo en el camino y del ligero camisón una vez que lo tuvo al frente. Desconcertado en parte por la presurosa desnudez de la Reina, Galliard se sintió torpe, pero la memoria de su tacto le indicó el camino hacia ella.

Historia lo llevó sin necesidad de fuerza alguna hasta sentarse al borde de la cama en un rincón del cuarto, y él se dejó arrastrar una vez más por ella, sin obstinación alguna.

Era todo demasiado parecido. Dolorosamente parecido a Ymir.

Y fue aquella, la Historia que fue de Ymir, la que se alzó como ama y señora del cuadro, obligándolo a levantar los brazos por encima de su cabeza para quitarle la inmunda prenda testigo de las vejaciones de su prisión. Fue ella la que hundió primero las manos en su cabello y lo acarició con una mezcla de ternura y embrujo.

Por esa noche, Galliard ya no supo si era él, si era ella, o si era Ymir. Lo cierto es que los tres se mezclaron en una antigua danza instintiva de sentidos y sensaciones. Historia sobre él, liviana y al borde de desfallecer. Historia bajo su peso, gimiendo ante sus embistes inclementes. Historia abrazando su espalda, besando y arrasando hasta la locura. Historia entre lágrimas, pronunciando su nombre y el de Ymir en irresistibles intervalos, haciéndolos uno. Historia dentro de su piel.

Galliard se alzaba como verdugo de su sentido del deber, cruel y feroz, apropiándose de todo a su paso con caricias crudas, despiadadas, excitantes. La llevó hasta más allá del límite, hasta perder la última de sus fuerzas, dejándola a merced de su impostergable anhelo.

La había deseado antes de conocerla, la quería así, suspirando y muriendo con y por él. La necesitaba, la extrañaba. La adivinaba en memorias ajenas y ahora la desdibujaba en el propio tacto.

Se amaron esa noche en un vertiginoso ritmo de locura y estrépito, con desesperación de náufragos penitentes, con la certeza de que no habría una fuerza mayor a esa.

No había forma de definir lo que los unía; era una apuesta y una propuesta también. Indecente, profano, Imposible. Era un ruego y un platónico sentimiento de pertenencia. Era Galliard siendo solo suyo. Era Historia fundiéndose con su piel.

Eran la reina y el prisionero. Eran dos descendientes del demonio, incendiando el mundo con un ímpetu que no admitía justificaciones, porque no había excusas para la obscena y convulsa muerte que tuvo sobre el pecho del enemigo. Tampoco para las lágrimas de inexplicable felicidad al reencontrase con su eros perdido entre los brazos de él.

No había forma tampoco de nombrar el gesto tierno de él de secar sus lágrimas con su palma áspera, ni la profunda traición que cometía al besar su cuerpo con tanta adoración.

Se habían extrañado demasiado.

Y, aunque el mundo amenazaba con su temible amanecer, Historia se concedió unos minutos de fingir que no eran quienes debían ser y que podían aparentar ser otros, unos que podían hacer el amor cada vez que lo quisieran.

De alguna manera, él también había cedido a esa necesidad de amarse. Entre ellos, las palabras _traición, guerra_ y _enemigos_ habían quedado implícitamente vedadas, desterradas lejos de ese espacio de irreal pausa que eran los momentos que pasaban juntos. Con arte, se las arreglaban para ahondar en el otro como si no estuvieran ligados por el vínculo de la guerra. Se habían vuelto expertos en mentirse para defender su espacio imaginario.

Por cuánto tiempo habrían de seguir así nadie podía saberlo, entre conversaciones discretas y visitas clandestinas. Hasta dónde le alcanzaría a ella la imaginación y voluntad para seguir evadiendo a Hanji y hasta dónde podría él soportar el peso de la traición en contraposición a su codicioso anhelo de hacerla suya cada vez.

.

* * *

El sonido de las cadenas al azotarse contra el suelo reverberaba por todo el cavernoso espacio de la sala que había sido destinada para el sacrificio. La campanada del medio día del palacio dio el vamos al horrible acto que se llevaría a cabo unos metros bajo sus pies. Desde la seguridad que le ofrecía la altura de la plataforma, Historia portaba con rígida postura la pesada corona sobre la cabeza, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la baranda con fuerza, casi hasta causarle dolor. Unos metros más abajo, un joven soldado temblaba ante el maletín cuyo contenido habría de cambiarle la vida. " _Ya está completo su entrenamiento",_ le habían dicho, y, sin embargo, el pobre diablo parecía un niño asustado _¿Tan atroz era la maldición de su sangre?_

Frente a él, un hombre sentenciado a morir se negaba a bajar la cabeza.

Con sus ojos claros e intensos fijos en los de frío hielo de la Reina, Porco Galliard le decía sin necesidad de palabras todo aquello que se había encargado de entregarle en cada uno de sus encuentros.

En un recóndito rincón de su alma, Historia se refrenaba para no detener toda esa horrible escena, pues era su deber con quien tenía el primer y más grande de sus lealtades. Tenía que mantener inalterable la displicencia de su rostro. A su lado, la figura de Hanji se alzaba como bestial ejecutante, mientras que el resto de quienes habían sido sus compañeros alguna vez aguardaban unos pasos más atrás.

 _No otra vez…_ había permitido que le arrebataran a Ymir una vez, y ahora se llevaban también a Galliard. No era justo; era _su_ prisionero, era _su_ enemigo, _era suyo_. Y, nuevamente, lo perdía.

Cruel era el destino aquel que, una y otra vez, la obligaba a decir adiós cada vez que se le ofrecía la oportunidad de sentir, de querer realmente.

Él se despedía con ese gesto arrogante que mantendría hasta el final y que ella había aprendido a conocer bien. El hueco bajo su cuello, la curva firme de su mandíbula apretada, la nariz respingada y el lunar que tenía en su pecho, justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón. La forma en que fruncía el rostro cuando dormía inquieto, los gemidos que retenía cuando llegaba a lo más alto, sus pesados resoplidos cuando, agotado, se hundía en el consuelo tibio de sus pechos.

Todo en él le pertenecía a ella, y ya no volvería jamás. Después de ese fatídico día, nunca más habría de sentirlo.

Estaría condenada a llamarlo sin respuesta y a consolarse en la soledad de su tristeza y su frío vacío. ¿Era sólo porque Ymir una vez más se perdería, o acaso había llegado a querer a ese extraño que se hacía llamar un guerrero, y que entre sus manos perdía sus ínfulas de inmutable destemplanza?

No importaba ya, pues, una vez más, tendría que decir adiós.

La respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado latiendo en su oído la devolvieron de golpe al aquí y ahora. La recurrente pesadilla y el testimonio de la despedida, una vez más se hacían presentes para perturbar su esquiva calma.

Giró sobre su costado, tanteando a ciegas sobre la cama hasta que su mano chocó con la tibieza de otro cuerpo. Suspiró con cansancio, mientras se apretaba contra el pecho amplio de Galliard que acababa de despertar.

— _Aún es temprano —_ dijo él, ahogando las palabras en un profundo bostezo _— Queda algo de tiempo antes de volver a bajar._

Historia no respondió. En silencio, sólo se apretó más contra él, queriendo sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

— _¿Qué pasa? — indagó él con voz adormilada mientras escudriñaba en el rostro de Historia — ¿Estás bien?_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— _Sólo pensaba en el tiempo._

— _Deberías tratar de dormir —_ la instó estirándose en la cama _— A menos que tengas otra cosa en mente —_ le susurró con lascivia al oído, ya despierto del todo.

Esa imprudente suficiencia era tan propia de ambos, Galliard e Ymir, que la ironía parecía cada día más una broma del destino.

Historia aspiró profundo, ahuyentando a los demonios de su pesadilla. Invocó a su lado la protección de las sensaciones que sí eran reales, tanto las pasadas como las presentes entre aquellas manos, las de las dos personas que había amado, y lo besó con expectante anticipación.

— _Te está creciendo la barba_ _— le susurró con ternura mientras acariciaba su barbilla._

— _Nunca supe de un prisionero que pudiese afeitarse a su antojo._

La Reina, cuyas defensas ya habían comenzado a ceder a las nuevas y profanas caricias del guerrero, sólo sonrió, divertida.

— _Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme, entonces, Pokko._

Entre risas ahogadas, los amantes que fingían que el mundo no existía, se abrazaron una vez más.

 _ **..**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

 _!Hola a quien pase a leer! Este fic es parte del intercambio navideño de la página **Attack on Fanfics** de Facebook. En el sorteo me tocó **Bella Scullw** , a quien tuve el honor de leer en el concurso pasado con un fic maravilloso. _

_Esta pareja me encanta, me enamoraron rapidísimo en cuanto los pensé. Hay algo especial en la forma en que se vinculan que no sé ¡me encantan! De verdad espero te guste el fic, Bella. Le puse harto cariño._

 _Un abrazo especial para ti, y a quien venga a leer ¡Felices fiestas!_

 _Pau._


End file.
